Y después
by Jashin'Angel
Summary: Entre el sueño y la vigilia, al igual que entre la vida y la muerte, no hay más que un paso. El tiempo apremia y, a veces, un "después" es demasiado tarde.


La tormenta de nieve había arreciado en el exterior de la cueva en la que se refugiaban, formando una cortina blanca de copos arremolinados por el viento. En el interior apenas había más luz que los tenues rayos fríos que lograban traspasar la espesa nevada y el minúsculo punto mortecino del ascua del puro de McCree, a punto de extinguirse. Hanzo apenas podía vislumbrar más allá de las espesas vaharadas que expulsaba al respirar, y eso le frustraba.

Habían permanecido en silencio desde que el fuego que antes les servía de foco de luz y calor se apagó, y de eso hacía ya media hora. Todo cuanto evidenciaba que McCree seguía despierto era esa pequeña ascua que se avivaba con cada calada del vaquero.

—Están tardando demasiado —farfulló Jesse al fin—. ¿Crees que habrán recibido nuestra ubicación?

Hanzo giró levemente la cabeza en su dirección y oteó su rostro en la oscuridad. El vaquero no sonreía, ni siquiera le miraba, sino que permanecía con la vista perdida en la oscuridad infinita de la parte superior de la cueva. Su rostro moreno había adoptado una tonalidad lívida, muy cercana al azul, aunque no habría podido asegurarlo a ciencia cierta.

—No lo sé —admitió Hanzo, redirigiendo su vista a la entrada de la cueva. Temía que la nieve taponase la abertura y con ella todo foco de luz—. De todas formas no podrán venir a buscarnos con esta tormenta.

McCree murmuró algo similar a un insulto, probablemente en español o en un inglés demasiado mal pronunciado como para que el japonés lo entendiera. Sus cuerpos temblaban violentamente el uno junto al otro.

Hanzo hizo el amago de levantarse, pero sus piernas se mantuvieron fijas al suelo como si alguien las hubiera atornillado a la piedra. Quizá Jesse se percató de ello, porque su mano se movió penosamente hasta llegar a tomar la suya en un agarre que poco después ninguno de los dos sería capaz de sentir. Él, por su parte, dejó reposar la cabeza en el hombro de Jesse a pesar de que sus músculos le reprendían con punzadas de dolor.

—Tonterías, cariño, claro que podrán —le aseguró, con tal convicción que casi podría haber creído en sus palabras—. Y en cuanto lleguemos a la base nos daremos un baño caliente. Solos tú, yo y una botella de Bourbon.

—Nunca creí que diría esto —hizo una breve pausa para recuperar el aliento, cada vez más pesado; el aire le laceraba los pulmones como un millón de agujas congeladas—, pero estoy ansioso por ese licor barato tuyo. ¿Y después?

—Después…, nos largaremos lo…, más lejos posible... Te llevaré a ver…, el mundo entero, ¿me escuchas? Lejos de…, toda esta mierda…, donde nadie nos…, conozca… —aseguró entre pequeñas pausas, su voz cada vez más débil hasta mutar en un silbido suave y moribundo, pero lleno de esperanza.

El cigarro había caído al suelo y se consumía lentamente. Pronto el ascua dejó de existir, al igual que la luz, al igual que el calor.

—¿Y después?

—Después… Nos ca…, saremos... Y vivi…, viviremos en…, una ca…, casa con jar…,dín. Y… Y… ¿Un…, niño?

—¿Y después?

Y después no hubo mucho más que poder decir. Aún quedaban, lo sabía, tantas confesiones y arrepentimientos, tanta contrición aglomerada en sus corazones, tantas mariposas descontroladas en los estómagos, tantas palabras de amor sepultadas por la falta de tiempo y tantas lágrimas que derramar. Aún les quedaba tanto, pero Jesse ya se había ido y sus sueños juntos se habían reducido al simple anhelo de reunirse de nuevo donde quiera que él le estuviese esperando, porque tenía la certeza de que así era.

Hanzo cerró los ojos e imaginó, imaginó y después soñó. Soñó con una niñez junto a Genji que no estaba manchada por la marca mortífera del destino, en la que ambos, niños risueños e inmensamente felices, jugaban sin tener que preocuparse por el entrenamiento del día siguiente ni del castigo que recibirían si armaban demasiado escándalo.

Soñó que crecía a su lado sin temer a los demonios que albergaban sus cuerpos, sin notar la frialdad del metal que ya no revestía su cuerpo, completamente humano y parco de heridas, porque en sus sueños supo cómo protegerlo y amarlo adecuadamente.

Soñó también con Jesse, cuyo revólver no era más que un arma decorativa en su cinturón en vez de un medio para sobrevivir al mañana. Soñó que charlaban animadamente en la barra de un bar mal iluminado mientras libaban de distintos licores, ninguno de ellos más gratificante que la compañía del vaquero, y que el humo de su puro era el único peligro que le acechaba en el mundo.

Soñó con las flores de los cerezos cayendo perezosamente sobre su monstsuki nupcial y en cómo su marido, ataviado con un esmoquin negro, se recrearba en retirarle los pétalos rosados de su cabello antes de besarle y sellar su compromiso que, sabía, ni la muerte podría romper.

También soñó con la casita con jardín en la que planeaban criar a un hijo —o puede que a un par de ellos— eventualmente, aunque por ahora se contentaban con la grata compañía del perrito que Jesse había recogido de la calle. Despertaban enredados en las sábanas, con la expresión hosca e irremediablemente fea que se tiene al despertar, y esa visión bastaba para amarse un día más.

Con el cuerpo congelado y entumecido por la hipotermia, Hanzo soñó, y tal vez su rostro rígido fue capaz de esbozar una última sonrisa justo antes de que la muerte sellara sus labios para siempre.

* * *

En primer lugar, quiero decir que este pequeño one shot ha sido, más que nada, una de esas ideas que normalmente dejaría pasar por falta de contexto y/o preparación. Sin embargo, me ha rondado tanto la cabeza esta ship —el McHanzo me está consumiendo, ni siquiera juego Overwatch y mi bendito perro nuevo se llama Genji; ayuda— que me he puesto en media hora a escribir lo primero que se me ocurría hasta crear este intento de cosa bonita.

Sé que dije que no tenía tiempo y todo esto, pero no he podido evitarlo, simplemente no he podido. Espero que al menos os haya gustado, porque yo he quedado bastante satisfecha~


End file.
